Past Enemies
by alexsonnn
Summary: Alex couldn't believe his own luck sometimes. Especially now, kidnapped by two American brothers that say that a 'demon' is after him. But what connection does Alex have to the Winchesters?
1. Chapter 1

_~18 years ago~_

_ John checked once again to make sure that he had everything he needed. This was the demon he had been itching to get his hands on for quite some time. Either way though, this would be his last hunt. Demon exorcised or not. He had a new job to move on to. He was in an old abandoned house in the woods, plenty of room to do what was planned._

_ He began summoning the demon, chanting the summoning ritual. By the time he was done with it the lights were flickering and the demon that he had followed all the way to America was standing in front of him._

_ "Ah, John. It seems we meet again. I thought you would have backed off considering what nearly happened to your brother." The demon before him said casually as he walked around the room. _

_ "You nearly killed him. You didn't think I was just going to let that go, did you, Lasriel?" John asked just as casually._

_ He just needed to be patient. Lasriel just needed to step a few paces to the left..._

_ "So, why exactly am I here? You summoned me here, I'm assuming it wasn't just for a friendly chat. You're obviously still new at this Johnny." He asked, still walking around the room until...perfect._

_ "Actually, I think I'm getting pretty damn good at it." John said looking to the ceiling where a devil's trap had been set and now Lasriel was standing perfectly in the middle of it._

_ The Demon followed his gaze to the ceiling. He seemed a bit surprised but the smile didn't waiving from his face._

_ "Ah, so this was your plan?" He asked._

_ John nodded._

_ "You're stuck now. All I've got to do now is say what's in this book," John said holding up a small book in his hands, "And you're going back to Hell. Permanently."_

_ The demon chuckled as though he knew something that John didn't._

_ "Looks like you finally got me." Lasriel said sadly._

_ John Rider thought he was missing something but he wasn't going to let that stop him. This was the way to stop the demon and this demon was going to go back to hell. Tonight._

_ ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

Alex smiled for what seemed for the first time in months. Things were finally looking up for him. He was finally caught up in school since MI6 had been leaving him alone for a while. Which was why he had been hanging out with his friends for the better part of the day after Tom practically begged the blonde to come out with them.

And surprisingly he had been having a great time. His friends had welcomed him back with open arms with nearly no questions. Though he had a feeling Tom had a little bit to do with that but he was grateful for it nonetheless.

And now, on his way home, he finally felt content. Maybe this where his life started to get back to normal.

As he approached his house he was a little caught off guard when he saw that all the lights were on. Jack was out with one of her friends from her short time at college. Usually when Jack was gone she kept lights off because she was paranoid about the power bill going up. And her car wasn't in the driveway so she was obviously not home.

Shrugging it off, he brought his keys out to unlock the door. Maybe she got home early. Once he was in he shivered slightly at how cold it was in the house, usually Jack demanded it stay warm in the house during the winter.

"Jack? I'm home," He called out tentatively.

There was no answer and he was finally on edge. Jack was a light sleeper, she would have heard him entering the house and she wasn't stupid she wouldn't _not_ answer him, she knew how paranoid he got about those kinds of things. Alex saw the television flickering silently from the living room. Carefully he entered the dark room and scanned it for his guardian but there was no sign of the American.

Suddenly footsteps were echoing from the hallway upstairs. Heavy, steps that were in no way to be confused with Jack's light steps. But there was no time for him to hide, instead he jumped into action and grabbed the expensive Japanese fighting knife that Ian had brought him back from a trip as collectable to make up for missing his birthday. He unsheathed it and held it up threateningly as the footsteps got closer.

"Sam, I don't believe this! Tell me I didn't just take a freakin' plane all the way to London just for you to tell me this kid isn't here?" Came a frustrated male's voice. It was deep and American.

"Dean, would you calm down? He's a teenager and it's Saturday. He's probably out with some friends." Said the voice which Alex assumed was the person called Sam.

Then both of the men were at the landing of the stairs and the trio came face to face.

Alex looked the intruders up and down. The shorter man with the shorter hair was eying the teen warily. He didn't know what to make of the boy before him handling the sword with ease.

The taller man had shaggy brown hair looked to his brother. They both looked to each other and the shorter man shrugged.

"Well this isn't exactly going as you planned, Sammy," he said.

'Sammy' rolled his eyes before turning his attention to Alex.

"Who are you two and what the hell are you doing in my house?" Alex demanded.

"I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. We need to talk to you, you're in trouble." Sam introduced.

"Yeah, so why don't you put that thing down before someone gets hurt, kid?" Dean asked gruffly, not at all concerned about the teen and his weapon as he walked close to Alex.

"Who do you work for?" Alex asked, already thinking the worst. The last thing he needed was a surprise visit from SCORPIA or MI6.

But Sam and Dean only exchanged glances again.

"Who do we work for? What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked, taking a step forward, making Alex wave the knife at the man as he took a step back.

Dean seemed to back off though as he raised his hands in surrender, taking a step back.

Then it dawned on Alex.

"What have you done with Jack?" The teen said angrily.

"Relax, your guardian is still out with her friend." Sam assured.

Alex gave a silent sigh of relief but didn't drop his stance.

"You need to come with us." Dean said coming closer and reaching for the knife.

Alex lunged at Dean, who was standing nearest him. He slung his knife wielding hand at Dean's face.

The eldest Winchester only barely dodged the hand, surprised at the boy's speed.

"Holy crap!" Dean muttered, grabbing Alex's hand and slinging it against the nearest wall to get him to drop the knife.

Alex dropped the knife but he wasn't giving up yet.

Alex shoved Dean away from him and then threw a roundhouse kick to the side of the man's face.

Dean fell on his butt, sprawling out as he held the side of his face.

"Son of a bitch! Kid, will you calm down? We just wanna talk!" He yelled deeply before turning to his brother who had a smirk on his face.

"You know, you could help me," Dean accused.

"Nah, it's not everyday I get to see you get your ass kicked by a fourteen year old," Sam replied, knowing that his brother could handle himself.

"Who are you?" Alex asked heatedly.

Sam looked at the boy.

"We told you we're-"

"No! Who do you _work_ for? What do you want?"

Dean sighed feeling his face tenderly.

"Kid, we don't _work_ for anyone." He replied.

Keeping a respectful distance from the teen, Sam began to explain.

"Our father's name was John Winchester. He knew your father, John Rider."

Alex looked blankly at him.

"And?" He asked, tensing at the mention of this dad.

"_And_ your dad used to work jobs with our dad." Dean put in, finally picking himself off the floor.

"Jobs? Your dad's a spy?" Alex asked, before he realized what he had said.

Dean saw him tense.

"Relax, we know your dad was a spy. But no, our Dad wasn't a spook. He was a hunter...so are we." He said.

"So, you broke into my house because our dads went hunting together?" He asked doubtfully

Sam shook his head.

"It's more of _what_ they hunted." He stated cryptically.

Again Alex stared between the two brothers.

"I'm gonna need more of a hint because if I don't get some straight answers soon I'm calling MI6 and they can deal with you."

"Demons." Dean answered immediately, tired of playing it safe like his brother had wanted to.

"Dean!" Sam yelled but his brother ignored him.

"Demons?" Alex asked slowly.

"Yeah, well, your dad mostly hunted demons, our dad hunted other things too. Vampires, werewolves, ghosts, wendigos. The list goes on." Dean admitted.

Alex looked to the floor for his knife. These two may not be working for anyone but they were couple of crazy people.

_"Maybe they escaped from a nearby mental institution." _Alex pondered silently.

"Look, we're not crazy, but he is telling the truth." Sam said as if reading his thought.

Alex gave a humorless laugh.

"You'll have to excuse me for not believing you. Look, if you leave now I won't call anyone." Alex reasoned. He just wanted these two out of the house before Jack got home and freaked.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," A voice said from behind him.

Startled, Alex cried out before promptly swung out his arm, punching the man behind him in the face.

Alex groaned and doubled over with the pain that shot through his hand. It felt like he had punched a brick wall instead of a man's face.

Looking at the unknown man, Alex was startled to see that the his punch hadn't even phased him at all.

"Way to go, Cas. Next time why don't you pop in with a Jason mask on and really scare the kid." Dean suggested.

"Who is Jason?" Cas asked.

"Not now." Dean said rolling his eyes as he turned to Alex.

"Look, I don't care if you believe us or not, but the gist of things is that a Demon is after you. This demon knew your dad, he wants to kill him, but your dad's...kinda dead. So, you're the next best thing. We need you to come with us. We'll keep you safe." He said bluntly.

" Why is he after me?" Alex asked despite himself.

Sam shook his head.

"We can't discuss this here. We need to go."

"I'm not _going_ anywhere with you people. I don't know what cult or crazy house you people escaped from, but you need to go back."

"Look, I know it doesn't look like it, but we are here to help you." Sam tried to reason, not really wanting to take the kid by force.

"Help me? You broke into my house and-"

Suddenly the lights began to flicker and Dean cursed loudly, pulling out his gun.

"Forget trying to reason with the kid. Cas, just get him to Bobby's." Dean ordered.

Alex looked to the man called Cas, expecting a fight. But, instead, all he felt was the man put two fingers to his forehead before his world faded to black.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alex woke up to a spring poking into his back. He blearily opened his eyes and looked around. He looked to the ceiling and saw a pentagram there and an identical one on the floor.

Dread filled Alex's mind. Great, now not only had he been kidnapped, but he had been kidnapped by demon worshiping people that wanted blood. Sometimes Alex wondered what he did to deserve so much bad Karma.

He sat up and saw that he was in a bare steel room with no windows. That meant there was no way to tell where he was or even what the time was.

Just as he went to stand up and try to look for a way out, the door squeaked open and the man he remembered as Dean stuck his head in. Alex could see the cut forming on the side of the man's head from where he had hit him.

"Finally, you're up. Cas is gonna have to take it easy on the angel mojo next time. Come on up, you gotta be hungry." He said opening the door widely.

Alex blinked. He wasn't being held in this room?

Dean noticed his confusion.

"I know it looks like a holding cell but this really was the safest place for you. It's a panic room. Bobby originally made it to keep things out, not in." He explained before walking back out of the room but leaving the door open for Alex to follow.

The teen sighed before going after the stranger and up the stairs.

Then they entered a really cluttered and dingy house. Alex saw books and papers scattered everywhere. Books about supernatural folklore.

They entered the kitchen and a man with a trucker's cap and a beard was making eggs.

"He's awake, Bobby." Dean announced, taking a seat at the table and motioning for Alex to do the same.

There was a dismantled gun on the table and Dean began cleaning it.

'Bobby' then turned around and walked over to Alex with a plate of eggs in his hand. He sat the plate down in front of Alex along with a glass of milk.

"Name's Bobby Singer. You need anything just let me know. I figured you'd be hungry." The man introduced awkwardly.

Alex nodded silently and looked down at the food and milk. He noticed no one else was eating yet. He had been drugged one too many time before so he wasn't about to be fooled this time.

"I'm not hungry." Alex said before his stomach gave a growl to prove otherwise.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Man, they're not kidding when they say spies are paranoid." He said before picking up a piece of egg from Alex's plate and popping it into his mouth and then took a swig of the milk.

He handed the glass back to the boy.

"Unless you're afraid of cooties?" Dean taunted before turning back to his gun.

Alex rolled his eyes at the man but picked up a fork and began eating. He really was starved.

"Man, Bobby, those eggs are good. Did you make 'em for everyone?" Dean asked licking his lips.

Bobby gave Dean a look before sitting down at the table with his own plate of eggs.

"You got two legs, boy. Go make 'em yourself."

"You made them for him." Dean retorted, gesturing to Alex.

"_He's_ a kid that you've kidnapped out of his home and drug halfway across the world, ya idjit." Bobby responded.

"Where am I?" Alex cut in.

"America. South Dakota. This is my humble abode. Not exactly Buckingham Palace though." Bobby stated.**(1)**

"How long was I asleep?" Alex demanded.

Dean and Bobby shrugged.

"Not long. Two...Three hours tops." Dean replied.

"Oh really?" Alex asked sarcastically. From London to the middle of America in three hours? He doubted it.

"How long are you planning on keeping me here?" Was Alex's next question.

Bobby sighed.

"Until the boys get rid of this demon."

"Why exactly is this 'demon' after me?" The teen asked, deciding to play along for a while. He knew that he may have to play along with these people to get the full picture.

Dean and Bobby exchanged glances before Dean cleared his throat.

"Your dad wasn't a hunter long. A year maybe two tops before he was recruited by MI6. There was a demon that had John had been following for awhile. He managed to exorcise him but he didn't know that what he did was just going to send him back to Hell and that Lasriel could get out...It's taken awhile but he's out of Hell and he's back. He knows your dad is dead so he thinks that the only way to get back at him is to kill you." Dean summarized.

"Lasriel? Demon's have names?" Alex asked.

Dean only nodded.

"And 'Lasriel' is mad at my dad because he sent him to Hell? Didn't this 'demon' come from Hell? Isn't that like his home?" He questioned.

Dean snorted.

"Hell's not a fun place for _anyone_, Alex. Trust me." He said wisely with a far off look deep in his eyes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Soon Bobby left the kitchen and it was just Alex and Dean left in the room.

"You know I met your dad a few times." Dean said after awhile.

Alex looked disbelievingly at the man before him.

"Really? Was he exorcising a demon?" He asked doubtfully.

Dean shook his head, ignoring the teen's sarcasm.

"Actually, no, it was a poltergeist. He was doing a job with my dad and it lasted longer than they had intended. He crashed at our hotel a night or two. Sammy really liked him. He played chess with him a few times."

"So what happened to your dad?"

Dean paused for a moment. "He died on a job a few years back."

"And you followed in his footsteps?" Alex asked.

Dean nodded. "Kinda all I know how to do. Dad trained Sam and me."

Alex nodded. If anything this man was telling him was true then Dean really knew how to make a kid feel like crap. Alex had been spending the last year of his life trying to get away from what his uncle had trained him to do and what his father had died for.

Dean looked over and saw the crestfallen look on the boy's face.

"Look, we all know what you've been drawn into. MI6 forced you into being James Bond way too soon. They blackmailed you, right? Following after a parent's footsteps isn't for everyone. Sam will be the first one to tell you that. He fought tooth and nail not to be a hunter. He went all the way to college trying to escape it. It's okay that you don't wanna be a spy." Dean assured as he reassembled his gun with ease. Alex noticed that it was a really old gun, not a modern one.

"And your dad was a pretty cool guy. After what you've been through, I'm sure he'd understand." Sam said as he entered the room with a post-it note in his hands.

"Got a lead from the police about where the demon is. We need to check it out." Sam then said to his brother.

"What about me?" Alex asked.

"You'll stay here with Bobby. Maybe we can get rid of this thing and get you home." Sam said sympathetically.

Alex nearly jumped with joy. Alex didn't think he could get away from all three of these people but he knew that he could if it was just the oldest man around.

Dean finished the last of putting the gun together and he stood up with a smile, his eyes dancing with excitement. This man obviously liked his job.

"Let's roll."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"When are you going to tell him that his guardian isn't, 'fine'?" Sam asked as they rolled down the highway in Dean's beloved Impala.

"She's gone, Sam. Lasriel got to her before we could stop him. That means Alex doesn't have anyone to go home to...I'll tell him when we've gotten rid of Lasriel _and_ after we've decided what we're going to do with him." Dean replied decisively.

"Decide on what to do with him? Dean, _we_ can't do anything. He'll have to go into the foster system."

"John was Dad's friend. He wouldn't let his friend's kid be bounced from house to house." Dean replied, gripping the wheel harder.

"You don't know that. What can we possibly-"

"I'll think of something, Sam. Just focus on getting this Son of a Bitch." Dean interrupted sternly, effectively ending their conversation by throwing the volume on the stereo up full blast.

**A/N- Ahh, the dreaded first chapter...always makes me nervous.**

**I got the name 'Lasriel' from a name generator online...I liked it. Lol, I hope it sounds like a demon name.**

**(1)- I'm not sure where Bobby's house actually is...I googled it and it came up with South Dakota...if that's wrong lol take it up with google. **

** I decided to put this somewhere after Dean gets back from Hell. I wanted Cas to be in it.**

**And if there's anyone who is a legit hard core Supernatural fan who wants to help me with do's and don'ts of demons and angels I'd be grateful. I'm a huge fan but it's hard to keep things straight lmao.**

**And lastly I'm a Dean fan so this will more than likely be centered around Alex and Dean...But Sammy will definitely be right in the middle of things so no worries.**

**Follow me on Twitter Icin_Nicole**


	2. Chapter 2

With Sam and Dean gone, Alex could focus deeply on getting out of the dingy house.

Bobby was sitting at a desk fielding and screening any suspicious calls coming in to the FBI.

Alex was gazing out of the window. It was obvious he was in a junkyard in a secluded area. Alex could only guess how long it would take to get to a town, or at least a phone, but that wasn't the issue yet. He needed to get out of the house, the rest would, hopefully, fall into place as he went.

Alex took a deep breath and moved away from the window and over to Bobby.

"Hey, is there any way I can get a shower?" He asked, feigning tiredness.

Bobby looked up from his work.

"Yeah, sure. Upstairs, first door on the left. Everything you need is in there." He said.

The teen nodded his head and went to the bathroom.

He waited a moments before starting the water. Then he exited the bathroom and went to the room across the hall.

Perfect. A window. Alex went to it and with some effort it opened, not wasting any time he climbed out.

The porch roof was right in front of this particular window and it was just a short drop until Alex was safely onto the roof of the porch. Then, using the gutter to brace himself, he jumped down and landed into the soft dirt.

"Don't move, Kid." Came Bobby's voice from behind him.

Alex tensed, apparently Bobby was a bigger threat than he thought.

Slowly, Alex turned around to the man.

Bobby was holding a shotgun on him.

The man knew he would never pull the trigger, and even if he did it was only loaded with rock salt. It wouldn't kill the boy but it would hurt like hell. Alex, on the other hand was not clued in on this little detail. He still thought of Bobby and the Winchesters as the enemy, so just the presence of the gun was doing the trick.

He knew he wasn't helping Alex trust them and he wasn't all that into pointing guns a kids but he couldn't let the boy leave. It was too dangerous.

"Back into the house," Bobby ordered.

Alex turned to comply but then at the last moment, the teen struck out and thrust the gun into the air before landing a fist into the man's stomach.

It didn't hurt too bad, but the boy knew just the right spot to knock the wind out of someone. Bobby doubled over and gasped.

And just like that Alex was off, weaving in and out of the piles of broken down cars and other debris.

Finally he was at the entrance of the junkyard. He saw the road and...that was it. Just an open road that went on and on. It was and open area too, this was proving to be trickier than he thought.

Suddenly he heard a gunshot he turned around to see Bobby coming towards him. Damn he knew he was done for now.

Then out of the blue he heard an engine approaching. It had to be the Winchesters this place was way too secluded for it to be anyone else, right?

Alex expected to see the black Impala he had watched Sam and Dean take off in earlier but instead it was a pale red Mini Cooper driving up.

It took a split second to make up his mind. Alex took off running toward the car, Bobby was so close he could hear Bobby screaming at him to 'Get his ass back here'.

He flagged the Cooper down and the car rolled to a stop and the driver...passenger side window was rolled down. Alex hated that cars were flip flopped in America.

Alex leaned into the car and started speaking rapidly.

"Look, I've been kidnapped by three people you've got to help me get out of here. One of the men are right behind me with a gun! They're crazy!" He said turning back to look at Bobby who was still in hot pursuit after him.

It was a man sitting in his car with a shocked expression on his face but as soon as he saw Bobby waving a shotgun at the boy he gasped and unlocked the door.

"Get in." He said to the boy.

Alex nodded gratefully and jumped in, all previous knowledge to _never_ get in a car with a stranger eluded him.

The stranger gunned his car straight passed Bobby who was shooting his gun but it it wasn't having much effect on the car.

Alex sighed as soon as Bobby and his house were no longer visible.

"Thanks." He said and finally looked over to get a good look at his rescuer.

The man looked to be in this mid- thirties and had a head full of dark brown hair. This was definitely someone Jack Starbright would think was 'hot'. He smiled at the thought of his guardian, hoping she wasn't worrying herself too much.

"Don't mention it, kid. You got a name?" The man asked.

Alex blushed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It's Alex Rider." He introduced.

The man nodded thoughtfully.

"And why was that man after you?" He questioned.

"You won't believe this. But they said that a demon was after me because of my father. They said that they were hunters. They kidnapped me all the way from England because of this." Alex said angrily.

"What a bunch of nut jobs," The man agreed with a smile.

"Hey, I didn't get your name either." Alex noted.

The man's smile widened as the car picked up it's pace. Then the stranger turned to him.

"It's Lasriel." He stated wickedly.

Alex watched in dismay as his eyes turned completely black and the locks on the door locked on their own accord.

"You should've stayed with the Winchesters."

Alex's stomach clenched and his breathing picked up along with his heart rate.

_"Well damn." _ Alex thought as the car continued to put distance between the place where he realized he was probably safe at, and the place he was about to be in Hell at.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"What do you mean he's gone?" Dean exclaimed as he entered the house.

Bobby had seen the license plate number on the mini cooper when it had sped off so he immediately got on the phone and got the police looking for the car. If they found it he would hear the dispatch and the boys could check it out.

"Don't take that tone with me, boy," Bobby warned, but he knew he was to blame. Alex could die a painful death because he couldn't keep up with a teenager.

"Dean, lay off. You saw the file Castiel got us, Alex isn't a kid...he's kind of like us when you think about it." Sam defended.

Dean spun around to face his brother.

"He's not like us, Sam. He still has a chance."

Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Isn't he? He's been pulled into both of his dad's old jobs, he's got no one now, and I'm pretty sure he managed to knock _you_ flat on your ass back in England. He's not normal."

"Alright, shut up. We need to focus on finding the kid. Now, did that last lead give you anything?" Bobby interrupted.

"No demon crazy just people crazy." Dean said pouring himself a drink.

They were silent for a moment.

"Is there a summoning ritual for Lasriel, Bobby?" Sam asked after some thought.

"If there was I haven't found one. Is there anything in ya Dad's book about it?" He asked.

Dean and Sam shrugged at each other before Dean went and retrieved the journal.

The young hunter flipped through the book a bit, hoping he'd find something he missed before but he came up with nothing.

"Rider hunted this demon like Dad hunted the Yellow-eyed demon. Dad said Lasriel tried to kill Rider's brother, Ian. Put the guy in the hospital for months. That's what put Rider into the hunting game in the first place. If anyone knows anything it would be him." Sam said.

"Well, we can't exactly ask him now, can we?" Dean asked smartly.

"Maybe Ian had some of John's old stuff at his house? Cas could take us back to London to check it-"

"It is pointless. There is nothing in that house that would help." Came the Angel's tone from behind them.

"Thank God. Look, Cas, Lasriel has Alex we need you to use your mojo to take us to wherever they are." Dean said quickly.

Castiel could only shake his head.

"I've tried that. It seems that wherever Lasriel took the boy it is protected by Enochian sigils. Lasriel has really thought these things out."

"Well you're a lot of help." Dean commented dryly.

"This seems like a lot of work to go through for revenge on a dead guy." Bobby said.

"Yeah, the more this plays out the more it looks like Lasriel has a hidden agenda." Sam deduced.

"Yes, he is planning something. We just don't know what it is yet. We only know that he needs the boy to do it." Castiel responded gravely.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"What the Hell's going on here? What do you want?" Alex demanded as he struggled vainly against the iron grip that was on him.

Lasriel was tying him tightly to a chair with a look of excitement on his face.

"You look so much like your father it's nearly uncanny," Lasriel observed as he got right into Alex's face.

"So I've been told. You didn't answer my question." Alex replied boldly.

"Got his wit too," He said as he walked behind Alex and began pacing around him.

"What I want from you, _Alex,_ is your blood. You know, the Winchesters were right about your father. He did hunt demons, especially me." Lasriel informed.

"So you're a demon? And my dad sent you to Hell? What did you do that made my dad want you so bad?" Alex asked.

"Your uncle Ian saw something he shouldn't one time. He got caught in the crossfire once and ended up the the hospital due to _questionable _circumstances. Your dad was furious, looked into it, found me, and then the hunt was on, so to speak. Your father was was a very determined man."

"What does this have to do with me?" Alex asked again but on the inside he was furious that Ian Rider had left out yet _another_ part of his past.

"Ah, yes, you. You see, I'm planning something. Something big. And I need the blood of my most despised enemy to do it. That would be your father but he went off and got himself blown up. Lucky for me, he left behind his first born son. The son that has his father's blood coursing through his veins at this very moment."

"So, what? You're going to drain my blood like a vampire then do away with my body? And for what?" Alex asked, he was becoming more and more nervous about this by the minute.

"Like a vampire? No, of course not. Vampires are vile creatures. At the very bottom of the food chain. No, my boy, you're in it for the long haul. I'll need your blood for as long as your natural life takes you." Lasriel said with a laugh.

His words made Alex shiver uncontrollably. He couldn't believe this was happening. A demon. It wasn't possible. Maybe it was still some sort of trick.

"And just what _is_ your plans?" He found the courage to ask, not that he was necessarily sure he wanted to know.

"All in good time, Alex. All in good time. In the mean time, why don't you hold onto the small amount of hope that you have left that _maybe_ the Winchesters will find you before my plans have been followed through with."

"This is ridiculous! Come off it! You're no demon, this is crazy! Let me go!" Alex exclaimed, his nerves finally wearing thin.

Lasriel laughed again.

"Quiet down, Alex. We wouldn't want anyone to hear." He said lightly as he came to stand in front of the teen, then he crouched down to look the boy in the eyes.

"And it's not as 'ridiculous' as one would think."

Then all of a sudden Alex's throat felt like someone had clamped down on it and was choking the life out of him. He gasped and tried to struggle but whatever force that was holding his throat it was unrelenting. Just when Alex thought he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen the invisible force released it's hold and Alex sucked in huge amounts of air.

He looked up at Lasriel with a look of dismay.

"What was..." Alex trailed off unable to finish.

"That, my boy, is all I need to keep you in line for the rest of your life."

**A/N- OOOK. So I made a SMALL mistake...I started this story without knowing fully what I was getting myself into...writing for Supernatural is veeery complex. It's nothing like writing for Alex Rider or NCIS. You gotta think about eeeverything. And I'm used to just writing as I go...that's not the case with this story.**

**But like all of my stories I refuse to abandon any of them...although I've had to put some my other stories on the back burner. But now that I got this one going in the right direction I can focus on the rest.:D (ex.- A Helping Hand...I promise a new chapter's coming.)**

**And anything in later chapters about Lasriel's 'plans' is totally made up...I didn't want to do something already done on Supernatural...sooo let's see if you guys like what my mind has created for you;)**

**Eh, and it's short I'm sorry about that too. School started Monday:'( School sucks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Alex felt like he was in a dream. In less than 12 hours he had been thrown into a world he never knew existed. Spies were one thing, but demons? John Rider certainly led a full life, but it sure was coming back to bite his son in the ass.

Alex wasn't trained for this, he knew nothing of demons, he was completely out of his depths. He had already felt the invisible force Lasriel could use. But what else could he do? What could kill him?

_'Where's a bucket of holy water when you need it?' _The boy thought sarcastically.

He had been thrown into a small basement with no windows. He knew he was in a house in the woods but that was definitely it.

His thoughts drifted back to the men who had taken him from London. Sam and Dean Winchester. His leather jacket saviors. He knew he shouldn't rely on them too much, he doubted two strangers were gonna put a lot of effort into saving a teenager who ran away from them in the first place.

People just didn't do that.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"We gotta find this kid, Sam." Dean said as they approached the impound lot. The Cooper plates that Bobby had put in a BOLO for had been found. The car was found abandoned on a highway.

"We will, Dean. Just calm down," Sam replied, not knowing why this kid was getting his brother so worked up.

"I am calm," Dean growled as a man came up to speak to him.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" He asked.

Both brothers pulled out their fake FBI badge and ID .

"We're FBI. One of the cars in your impound was seen taking a runaway teen away from his home. We need to get a look at it." Dean relayed his lie like a pro.

The man nodded and went over to a desk top computer.

"Make and tag number of the car?" He questioned.

Dean pulled out his pocket notebook and read the tag out.

"Tango, Juliet, Alpha. 7648. It's a red Mini Cooper."

The impound man nodded again, clicking away on his computer.

"Okay, it's on the middle row of cars and three down. Can't miss it. Should be unlocked too," He informed after a moment.

They thanked the man and moved towards the car.

"Phonetics? Seriously? When did you going the military?" Same asked.

"Is that what it's called? I saw it on a movie. I like the way it's sounds. Here it is." Dean said as he approached the car.

He opened it and peered inside.

"Well, this is it. Reeks of sulfur." Dean said, plopping down into the seat.

Sam smirked.

"You doubted Bobby?" He asked.

"Well, he is getting older. And you know eye sight is the first to go." Dean said offhandedly, knowing full well it was crap, Bobby was still as sharp as ever.

"Ah, so you're calling him old _and _blind. I'm sure he'll love hearing that." Sam implied.

"You'll keep your mouth shut, Sammy." Dean ordered, rifling through the console while Sam checked the floorboard.

"Well, there's no blood. So, that's good at least." Sam noted.

"Nothing in the console but an owner's manual. You check the glove box?"

Sam shook his head, pulled open the compartment and grinned as he pulled out a map.

"Was the Bastard stupid enough to mark anything?"

Sam looked it over.

"Just a circle around this warehouse area." Sam pointed.

"Better than nothing. Come on, let's get out of here. This monkey suit is killing me."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After Lasriel came back in the room Alex was being held in the teen was almost glad some kind of something was happening. He had been going out of his mind with boredom...Being kidnapped sure had it's downside.

"Well, Alex, it's time for our first...appointment? Yeah, that sounds good." Lasriel said hoisting the boy up by his arm, the demon's grip was so hard Alex knew it was going to bruise.

"What are you going to do?" Alex asked.

"Well, there are many different ways to make you humans bleed...don't worry, Alex, I'll spice things up so you don't get too bored."

"Gee, thanks."

Lasriel led the teen up the stairs and into an empty room with a chair in the middle that Alex was promptly tied into with rope. Alex saw that in the left side of the room he entire walls and floor was covered with symbols and latin words Alex couldn't make out. There was a wooden table with a goblet sitting on it. There was a window to the right and Alex could see that it was night time the moon was shining into the dimly lit room. The only light emitting into the room was a few lamps carefully spaced in the room.

"Okay, let me elaborate on what's really going on here. Your blood is special to me. In two days time I'm going to summon a Seriquin. Do you have any idea what that is?"

Alex sullenly shook his head no.

"I thought not. It's a very old creature with very little publicity. Anyways once I feed this creature your blood he will be under my command. It will destroy anything and anyone I say."

"You only have to feed it and then it's your little killer pet? Okay, so feed it and let me get the hell out of here." Alex demanded.

Lasriel only smiled.

"If only it was that easy, Alex. No, I'll need to feed it everytime I command the Seriquin to do something."

"Who do you want dead so bad that you have to do this?"

"Hunters, Alex. Hunters and angels are just about the only problem demons have in this world. They know our weaknesses, the know how to take us down. With at least those troublesome hunters out of the way Demons will have reign on the human race."

Alex looked stunned but held firm.

"Someone will stop you." He said.

"Oh? Who do you think that'll be? The Winchesters and their little angel friend? I don't-"

"Angel?" Alex interrupted, Lasriel had mentioned Angels twice now.

"Castiel. That bag of Holiness in the trenchcoat. He's come to love you filthy humans, even has an unnatural bond with the Winchesters...Dean especially."

_"Oh dear God, I've punched an angel. I'm going to Hell." _Alex thought.

"But those people aren't someone you need to concern yourself with. The only one of them you'll see again is Sam."

"Why Sam?"

"Well, as always there's only one way to kill the Seriguin. The Winchesters will no doubt figure that out as soon as their hunter buddies start dying. Using you as a bargaining tool is out of the question but dear old Sammy Winchester will be perfect. Dean will be so worried about getting his brother back he'll do anything to get him back...even if that means leaving you behind and giving me the only thing that can kill the Seriquin."

"And what is the only thing that can kill this thing? You know, just for...educational purposes." Alex suggested.

Lasriel chuckled.

"Yep, you're John Rider's kid alright. But sure, Alex, I'll tell you. It's an old dagger. Only one was made and it's the only thing that can kill the Seriquin. I'll get Dean to bring it to me in exchange for his dear little brother. Then I'll destroy it and you'll be mine forever, little Rider."

"Creepy," Alex murmured.

Lasriel shrugged as he sauntered over to the left side of the room and began fiddling idly with the things on the table.

That's when Alex began to struggle with the ropes that bound him to the chair. He had found some leeway in the rope while he was talking and he was just waiting for the time so he could work on getting out of the rope. Not that he had any idea what he was going to do when he was finally out of the chair. For all he knew Lasriel could read his mind and was just waiting on the right time to pounce on him.

The teen didn't know what the demon was doing but he had suddenly gotten quiet and had his back turned so Alex wasn't going to question it. The longer he stayed over there the more time Alex had to get away.

Alex wanted to sigh in relief when his first hand came free of the bonds but he quickly focused on his other hand as adrenaline coursed through his veins. If he was going to get away now was going to be his only time to do it.

The second hand slipped free and his silently stood up and turned his gaze to the demon.

With his back still to the teen the boy began to move towards the door. He was almost to the door when Lasriel began talking again causing Alex to jump.

"You know, Alex, I remember one time with your father- Hey! Get back here you little brat!"

But Alex was already gone, heading for the door and running out of the front door and into the night.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"You've gotta be kidding me." Dean murmured as he stalked into Bobby's house with Sam following sullenly behind. They went to the kitchen where Dean promptly went to the fridge and got a beer.

"They weren't there?" Castiel asked as he appeared from the living room with Bobby himself right behind him.

"Oh yeah, Cas, we got the kid hiding in Sam's pocket for safe keeping." Dean sarcastically remarked. They had went to the spot marked on the map and they had turned up nothing. They had searched all of the warehouses in the area that they thought was going to be where Lasriel was holding Alex. But when they had busted into the warehouse the only thing being held captive in the warehouse was the stench of dead rats and cat urine.

Bobby sighed heavily.

"Looks like we're back to square one with literally nothing to go on. Let's hope this kid is as tough as everyone says he is."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alex had never ran so hard in his life. Running from assassins and crazy men was one thing, but running from a supernatural being is something that even Alex Rider himself was scared of.

Looking around he saw that he was surrounded by trees. The house was in a secluded area but was surrounded with nothing but huge pine trees. He hated that he was running as blindly as he was. There was no way to tell if he was running toward civilization or just getting himself more lost that he already was.

_"Phone...I just need a phone."_ Alex chanted over and over in his head. He could only hope that Bobby was still monitoring calls coming into the FBI or police stations.

By the time Alex came upon it, the boy had a stitch in his side and he was gasping for breath. But there it was, a house with a light on.

The teen stopped to look around apprehensively, seeing no sign that he had been followed he jogged as quickly as he could to the stranger's door.

He raised a hand and pounded on the door until a gruff, "Give me a damn minute!" came from the other side.

When the door was jerked open a tall man waving a shotgun in Alex's face looked down at him surprised.

"Kid, what the hell are you doing out here? It's freezing and we're in the middle of the woods."

"I just need to use your phone. There's a...man after me." Alex gasped. He knew better than to tell them that a demon was what was chasing him. He had enough people looking at him crazy when he tried to convince him that he was a spy.

"Steve, what's going on?" Came a sleepy voice from behind the tall man.

"There's a kid at the door. Needs to use the phone...says a man's after him." Frank replied to the woman, the shotgun lowered.

The woman came up beside Frank and peered at Alex.

"You poor boy, you look exhausted and scared out of your mind. Get in here and get some hot chocolate, then you can use the phone. I'm Sarah and this is my husband Frank." She said, grabbing Alex gently by the arm and leading him into the house.

Frank closed and locked the door then went to the window and peered out into the woods, the shotgun still firmly in his hands.

"You said someone was after you?" he asked.

"Yes, look I don't need the hot chocolate. Please, just let me use you're phone and I'll be out of your hair. You could be in trouble." Alex pleaded hurriedly.

Sarah grabbed a phone from the counter and handed it to the teen.

"Look, son, you don't have to worry. You're safe here. This man after you isn't going to get in here, Frank is going to make sure of that." She tried to reason with the frantic teen.

"You don't understand." Alex said, but he still grabbed the phone and dialed 911. He knew that it wasn't 999 to get the police like it was in London, Jack had complained about that when she had first moved in.

It rang twice before, _"911, what's your emergency?"_

"Listen to me, I need you to get in touch with a Bobby Singer...or a Sam or Dean Winchester. My name is Alex Rider, there's something after-"

Alex was suddenly cut off by a high pitched scream. Sarah.

The teen whipped around to see Lasriel standing in the middle of the room.

"Nice try, kid. Put the phone down." He ordered. Suddenly the phone flew from Alex's hand and shattered against the wall.

"You need to get the hell out of here. Now. Leave the boy alone." Frank said confidently, after all, he did have the upperhand with the gun...or so it would seem.

Lasriel smiled evilly at Alex.

"I suppose you do need to learn the hard way." He said as he turned to face the couple. Sarah was behind her husband and the gun. When Lasriel took one step toward the two Frank let off a round into Lasriel's chest.

Alex knew he shouldn't be surprised that the gun didn't phase the demon but it still sent a jolt of fear through his body.

The demon waved his hand and the gun flew to the other side of the room and suddenly Frank and Sarah were being lifted up in mid air.

"Wait! No, look, don't hurt them. I'll come with you. Just leave them alone, this is my fault." Alex pleaded, not wanting the couple to get hurt because of him.

"I can't do that, Alex. You're right, this is your fault. You need to learn the hard way that dragging innocent people into this will not help you. It's only going to make my death count higher." Lasriel replied simply as he suddenly clenched his hand into a fist and Alex heard the gut wrenching sound of two necks snapping at once before the body's dropped to the floor like rag dolls.

Alex could only stare at the couple who had tried to help him. He didn't even know their last name and he had caused them to die. The teen felt like he couldn't breathe and this time it wasn't because of Lasriel. He barely registered that the demon had approached him again.

"It seems you didn't like being tied to a chair all that much. I can definitely fix it to where you don't have to be tied down at all." He said.

Alex didn't even have time to block the punch that landed squarely in his eye. And that was only the first of many. Lasriel's fists and feet were hitting every square inch of Alex's body.

Alex was barely conscious when he heard Lasriel laugh.

"Not too much major harm done. Although I know for a fact that it will defer you from trying to escape again...although just to be on the safe side..." Lasriel's voice trailed off.

Then Alex felt an unbelievable amount of pressure on his left ankle before he heard the _pop_ as the joint broke.

Alex's yell of pain rang through the house and into the woods before the boy finally dropped off in oblivion.

**A/N- OOOkay. Once again this story is a huge challenge. But it sure is fun to write for.**

** I obviously made up the 'Seriquin' monster. It just popped into my head and I went with it. I hope it isn't too ridiculous sounding. Good news is since this is my made up monster I don't have to worry all that much about getting things wrong.**

** Ugh and I know I didn't get around to replying to everyone's reviews last chapter. That won't happen again. I'll definitely reply this time. It's the least I can do to repay you for giving me feedback.**

** R&R guys! Hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was sitting on the couch reading the file that Cas had gotten them. The angel had filled them in on all of Alex's mishaps with MI6 but he had also poofed into London to get them a hard copy. Shot, burned, beaten, choked...the boy's medical record was nearly as long as Dean's was. Sam was right, the boy had not had a normal life for a long time. Going back to normal after all that the teen had been through would certainly prove to be hard. The hunter didn't know why Alex was making such a big impact on him. This should be a job just like any other one but it wasn't. For some reason Alex's disappearance was worrying him to the core and not just because of some demon threatening to pull some stupid stunt.

His thoughts drifted to how he was going to break it to the kid that his guardian was dead. Lasriel had used the woman was bargaining tool to get away from Sam and Dean when he realized that Alex was no longer in the house in London. Dean was too slow to stop the demon from killing Jack at the last moment though. He could still hear her cry of pain as Lasriel brought the knife Alex had earlier into her stomach. Sam had called an ambulance but they didn't make it there in time. When they finally got there Dean was doing chest compressions on Jack even though deep down he knew it was pointless. Jack had lost a tremendous amount of blood. The paramedics did what they could but by the time Jack was rolled out of the house it was with a sheet over her.

Dean sighed. Alex's life sucked nearly as much as his and Sam's did. What was he going to do? Take the kid back to a government that was using him? In Dean's experience government had never been much of a help to him. They tended to get in the way of the job.

He shook his head slightly to clear it. He couldn't worry about this yet. He didn't even have the kid back yet and Alex didn't seem like the kind of person to just let his future be decided for him.

His thoughts were snapped back to reality when Sam walked in carrying his laptop.

"Dean, you gotta check this out. I think I found something." He said putting the computer in Dean's lap as he plopped on the couch beside him and gestured to the screen.

"If this is another website about your doll collection I don't wanna see it." Dean joked. His face was serious though.

Sam rolled his eyes and scrolled down to the part that he wanted.

"Look at this. Two people were at a bar and when they walked outside their bodies were slaughtered by what the police said 'could only have been described as a wolf attack'."

"That doesn't exactly scream 'get the salt', Sammy."

"No, but the three people were hunters, Dean. And all of this happened two counties over. That's kind of a big coincidence, don't you think?"

Dean shrugged and nodded his head.

"We can at least check it out. I'll tell Bobby, you get all of the stuff we need."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Sam and Dean walked slowly through the woods beside the bar where the hunters had been seen last. Witnesses say saw a creature take off into the woods after killing the two men.

They had already been to the morgue and saw the two bodies. Bruised, broken, and just generally maimed to death. No indication as to if it had been after a certain thing.

Sam was just thankful that it was still light outside. It was unsettling to the youngest Winchester, he also had a gut feeling that these killings had something to do with Alex and the demon.

"Pick up the pace, Sammy," Dean called, already a few yards ahead of him, shotgun laid up on his shoulder as he walked.

"This isn't a race, Dean. We're supposed to be looking for clues as to what this thing is."

"Thanks for the insight, Scooby. You know this isn't my first mystery."

"Well, _Velma_, maybe we should split up and cover more ground. We'll meet back at the Mystery Machine in half an hour?"

"Never compare my baby to that green hippie mobile, Sam" Dean growled as they began to split off.

"If you find anything or run into trouble fire off a warning shot!" Dean ordered as he gestured to the other shotgun in Sam's hand.

"Yeah, I got it!" Sam called back as they took off in separate ways of the woods.

** ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The first time Lasriel had drained some of the teen's blood the boy had been unconscious and missed out on most of the fun. He would feel the effects of the blood loss but that would be it. That would not be the case this time. The more blood that was drained and given to the Seriquin the stronger it would be.

Lasriel had heard stories of the Winchester boys. He would not make the same mistakes that his fellow demons had made. More blood would have to be used to take down the youngest Winchester.

Lasriel walked into the room to find Alex sitting halfway up against the wall. Bruised, bloody, eye swollen shut, and his ankle laying at an odd angle. His jaw was clenched shut and he as breathing hard with pain. As Lasriel came into the room Alex lifted his head to give off a murderous glare.

"Oh, come on don't give me that look. You can't tell me your uncle never punished you for breaking the rules."

"Yeah, but he tended to steer clear of breaking bones." Alex snapped.

"Your loss," Lasriel shrugged as he stared hard at the boy.

"What are you looking at?" Alex finally asked after a moment.

"Trying to think of the best way to make you bleed this time." The demon replied smoothly.

Alex started.

"This time?" He asked.

"Yeah, sorry. You were still out cold when I drained you that last time. Probably why you slept so long."

Alex was silent for a minute.

"So, how many people did you kill this time?" He asked quietly.

"Only two hunters, Alex. Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about." Lasriel answered as he seemed to have finally made up his mind.

He grabbed a gold goblet and moved back over to the teen.

"Have you ever wonder what it was like to bleed from the inside out, Alex? It's gotta suck don't you think?"

Fear jolted through the teen's body as Lasriel's words taunted him with what was to come.

"It's not something I make it a habit of pondering." Alex replied bravely.

Lasriel laughed.

"Well I'm sure you'll tell me all about it." Lasriel said as he snapped his fist shut and suddenly Alex's insides felt like they were being clawed at.

The teen cried out with the pain and slumped to the side as he curled in on himself to try to protect himself from Lasriel's assault. He began to cough up blood and Lasriel seemed to see this coming as he jammed the goblet under his mouth to catch the red plasma. This went on until the goblet was over halfway full before the pain ended and Alex was left in a shuddering heap on the floor.

Lasriel patted his head in mock sympathy as he stood up with the cup of blood and made his way over to the table in the corner.

He vaguely heard a chant being recited by the demon in a language that Alex didn't recognize. Then there was a flash of white light and Alex was unconscious once again.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Sam sighed. There was nothing in these woods. Whatever killed those hunters was obviously not here now, not even a clue as to what had happened.

He was about to head back to the Impala when he heard it. A low growl and rustle from behind him. He gripped his gun and whipped around. Sam was a tall man so when _Sam_ has to crane his own head upward to see the beast's face...that was definitely a concern. The creature was white with blood stained fur. It stood on two legs with long clawed arms. Something between a werewolf and a deformed polar bear.

Sam's reaction was on reflex and he fired at it's heart. The beast jerked back and let off a horrendous yell before it snarled it's snout and leaped at Sam.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Dean cursed himself for not bringing a snack as his stomach gave a growl of hunger. He pulled out his phone and checked his signal. No bars. So much for calling Sam or checking in with Bobby.

Just as he started to turn around a sharp gunshot echoed in the distance. Sam.

His hunger was forgotten as he took off at a run to his brother. Panic set in as he heard another shot being let off. One shot could have been a warning shot but two definitely meant that there was trouble.

"Sam!" He yelled trying to get his brother to answer him but knowing that the effort would be useless.

He didn't know how far he had ran until his foot tripped on something metal. Dean looked down and his stomach dropped. It was Sam's gun. There was blood on the handle and he looked around and saw pieces of his brother's shirt on the ground with drops of blood on the shredded cloths.

Anger with a bit of fear swept through his body. If he didn't get his brother back there would be hell to pay.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Lasriel had taken him back downstairs to the cell in the basement with no amount of sympathy for the fact that his ankle was broken. He had made him walk all the way down those stairs. Alex guessed it was another form of his 'disciplining'.

Each breath Alex took was like fire all the way down his throat. He wasn't bleeding anymore and he figured that Lasriel knew what he was doing, he obviously needed him alive so he wasn't going to do something life threatening on purpose. But damn that hurt...a lot. He vaguely thought about having to deal with this life forever. It was a very disturbing thought. Not just with the pain but with the thought that his blood was causing people to die. He already caused a good hearted couple's death because of his escape attempt he didn't want to know how many more lives Lasriel was planning on taking.

Realizing he was depressing himself he tried to think of something uplifting. His thoughts drifted to Jack. He wondered what she was doing at the moment...no doubt worried to the very core that something bad had happened to him. Alex just hoped she would get through it okay, it was obvious that he would be gone awhile. Maybe she could move back to America to be with her parents. Lately Alex had been getting the feeling that she had been wanting to return home anyways. Maybe now he wouldn't be so much of a burden to her.

His thoughts were interrupted by pounding footsteps resonated from outside of the door.

"Damn, I'm starting to think that maybe I should've taken the smaller one. This one's lanky as hell." Lasriel complained as he fumbled with the locks on the door on the other side of the door. His voice was muffled but Alex picked up on them. He tensed up as the door flew open and Lasriel stumbled in with none other than unconscious Sam Winchester draped over his shoulder as he dragged him into the cell.

**A/N- Okay here's another chapter. There's no proof reading because I wanted you guys to have this before I have to leave to study for my Criminal Justice test that's tomorrow. So enjoy my horrible grammar and run-on sentences and misuse of commas.**

** Again I am not a writer for Supernatural so all of my lame Seriquin nonsense is totally made up. I thought the 'deformed polar bear' was a kinda funny though...no? Lol must just be my weird sense of humor.**

** And on a Supernatural note- who all saw last week's episode? lmao I couldn't quit cracking up. That was the funniest I have ever seen Sammy!**

** You guys rock! Thanks for reading!**

** [Insert witty/dumb remark to remind you guys to review because none of my stories are complete without them]**


	5. Chapter 5

Sam groaned as he woke up. His chest burned with pain and his vision blurred as he sat up. As he was blinking to clear it up he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Alex?" He asked as the teen's bruised, bloody and swollen face came into focus.

"Are you okay?" Alex rasped as he looked down and saw the scratches on Sam's torn chest. The man looked down and saw the four long drag marks that...thing had attacked him It wasn't deep but it sure did hurt like hell.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. You look like hell though. I take it he did this to you?" Sam asked sympathetically as he sat up straighter to give the boy a once over.

The boy's face looked like it had been on the losing end of a bar room brawl. Defensive wounds littered the boy's arms and one arm was wrapped around his ribs and chest. Sam was willing to bet that if he lifted the thin t-shirt he would see more bruises. Alex's jaw was clenching and unclenching in attempt to keep the pain at bay.

"I'm fine." The blond answered stubbornly.

"Did he beat the hell out of you for kicks, or what?" Sam questioned, trying to get a feel of what situation they were in.

"No, I escaped and ran to a house and this couple let me in to use their phone but..." Alex trailed off. This wasn't the part of the story he wanted to tell.

Sam's head jerked up at that, suddenly more alert. Bobby monitored dispatch calls.

"That's great! Did they track the call? If they did then Bobby..."

"I wasn't on the phone long enough for them to get an address. Lasriel showed up, shattered the phone and...killed the couple before laying into me." Alex said, his head lowered and full of guilt.

Sam sighed, his earlier hope deflating.

"I did mention Bobby's name if that helps." Alex added.

Sam nodded as he stood up.

"It's better than nothing." he said as he patted Alex on the calf.

Alex cried out as Sam jarred his hurt ankle. Sam jumped in surprise, shocked that the innocent gesture hurt the boy.

"What's wrong?"

Alex breathed heavily as the pain simmered back down to tolerable.

"My ankle is broke." He finally got out.

"Damn...I'm sorry. Can I take a look at it?"

Alex sighed. He felt he could trust the man. He hadn't lied to him yet and it seems that they were both stuck in the same boat at the moment.

Alex nodded and closed his eyes as the man touched his ankle with gentle hands, which surprised the boy considering Sam's size.

"So, not that I'm not thrilled to have found you but did Lasriel tell you anything about why I'm here or what he's planning to do?" Sam asked softly.

Alex smiled.

"Oh yeah. Apparently demons aren't too different from mad men trying to take over the world. He told me his plan to boost his ego."

Sam laughed at that before Alex explained everything that Lasriel had told him.

By the time Alex was done Sam was done checking his ankle and was pacing around the room, looking for a way out.

"A Seriquin? Well that one's new. I don't even think dad has anything in his journal about them." He said to himself more than Alex.

"So, he's using me as a bargaining tool for this dagger. That means he's going to have to get in touch with Dean. Bobby or Cas will figure out what we're dealing with."

"You sound pretty confident." Alex had seen Lasriel at work but he wasn't familiar with the Winchesters.

"Trust me, Alex. Some demon that thinks he can manipulate my brother is going to get his ass handed to him. In the meantime we need to work on trying to get out of here."

Sam looked over at Alex who looked exhausted.

"We're going to take on a demon by ourselves?" The boy asked skeptically.

"Don't worry. I've been doing this my whole life. We'll be fine." Sam assured as he went to the door and tried to use his weight do force the door open. For all his effort all he got was a sore shoulder. The door wasn't going to budge until Lasriel opened it from the other side.

Alex sighed as he tried to find a position that was comfortable without jarring any of his injuries. The hunter had a pang of sympathy for him. He knew how much pain he must be in.

"Hey, as soon as we get out of here we'll get Cas to fix you up. You just gotta stick with me through this part, okay?"

Alex lifted his head at the topic.

"That Castiel guy? The one in the trenchcoat?" He asked.

Sam nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"Lasriel said he was an angel. Is that true or was he just messing with me?" Alex asked. It had been bugging him for awhile.

Sam smiled and nodded.

"'Fraid so."

"He isn't exactly what I picture when I think of an angel."

"Yeah, none of them are. In fact, most of them are douchebags. Except Cas but then again he isn't exactly a model Angel at the moment."

Alex looked like Sam had sprung two heads.

"Are you sure you should be talking about them like-"

Sam held up a hand to stop him.

"Look, I know you have a lot of questions. About Heaven and Hell and Angels and the whole deal. And you deserve an answer to at least some of them. But if you want my opinion the best thing for you to do is to asked as little of questions as possible. It'll make going back to a normal life easier for you."

Alex snorted, "Yeah, normal."

Sam winced, "You know what I mean."

"How much do you know about me?" The teen asked, he wasn't sure how comfortable he was with strangers knowing his business no matter how well intending they were.

The hunter sighed.

"All of it," He admitted, "that's another upside to working with an angel. He could get us files we needed as well as the stuff that wasn't mentioned in the files MI6 had on you. I'm sorry but it really was important that we found you. We were trying to avoid this."

Alex felt himself blush at the last statement.

"Look, I'm sorry I ran away. I ran right into this thing's hands and now you're involved too."

Sam shrugged.

"Eh, well to be fair we probably should've left someone else behind to look after you. I suppose we underestimated you a bit. Bobby's good but even he wasn't ready for a spy attack."

"He sure did a good job trying to stop me with that shotgun." Alex noted, still surprised the older man had managed to get a jump on him like he did.

"The gun wouldn't have hurt you. It was loaded with rocksalt." Sam assured.

"Rock...salt? What?"

"The bullets weren't shotgun bullets. They were the casings with rocksalt in them. Rocksalt hurts demons. Put it on the ground and they can't cross it."

"Demons are afraid of salt? Wow, as soon as I get out of here Jack and I are going to load up on the sodium."

Sam was glad his back was turned to Alex because he physically winced at the mention of the boy's guardian. This was really going to suck telling the boy that he was alone in the world...Sam just hoped the topic would put itself at bay until Alex was back at Bobby's where his brother could help break the news to the teen.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Dean was pacing along the living room.

"Dean just calm down. We'll figure this out." Bobby assured, knowing the boy was going to work himself into a tizzy over his brother.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Dean asked Cas, finding it hard to believe that he had an angel on his side and he was still losing.

"Give me a location and I will go to your brother, otherwise-"

And then suddenly Cas was gone. Mid sentence.

"Cas? Friggin' angels." Dean huffed as worry for his little brother set deep into his bones.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Cas was startled as he was jerked from Bobby's and away from the young hunter's tirade. He noticed he was in a dark warehouse before a ring of fire erupted around him.

"Huh," Lasriel's voice came from behind him, "that worked even better than I thought it would."

Holy fire.

This would have been the time where Dean would utter the phrase "Son of Bitch," Castiel surmised as he looked at the demon before him.

"Give Sam and the boy back to us." The angel demanded.

Lasriel shook his head.

"No can do." He replied simply.

"Then why did you bring me here?" Castiel asked impatiently.

"Well, seeing as I have a few house guests to...entertain I was wondering if you could run an errand for me."

"And why would I do that?"

"I'm more than certain Dean has gotten fond of his little brother. You do what I want and I'll return little Sammy Winchester back to his brother. No harm no foul."

"And the boy?"

Lasriel shook his head.

"I'm afraid he'll have remain in my care. It's not like he has too much to go home to now."

"Because of you." Cas accused.

"If you and the Winchesters had kept your noses out of something's that's none of your business I would have taken the boy and his guardian would have been fine. You killed her."

Castiel had had enough.

"What do you want?"

Lasriel pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Cas from over the holy fire.

"Two days. Meet me back here with that or else Alex is going to have himself a cellmate for a very long time."

Castiel could sense that the demon was on the verge of leaving and he knew Dean would threaten to clip his wings if he didn't ask the obvious.

"Are they okay? Sam and Alex? Are they harmed?"

Lasriel winced.

"Sam'll live. A few scrapes here or there. Alex on the other hand...well let's just say he won't running any marathons any time soon."

And then Lasriel was gone. Castiel looked around before sighing. Dean wasn't going to like this. He pulled out his cell phone as he gazed at the offending Holy Fire around him.

"I require your assistance." He said as he heard the Hunter answer the phone.

"You better have a damn good reason for disappearing like that." Dean thundered.

Castiel had to force down his objection to being yelled at by someone that he still felt he deserved respect from. He liked Dean but sometimes he felt the hunter thought that he was only there to serve him and his needs.

"I just spoke to Lasriel. He does have Sam. He's using as bartering. There's a knife he wants in exchange for Sam...But I'm stuck."

"Stuck?"

"In a ring of holy fire to be precise."

He heard Dean curse.

"Give me an address. I'm on my way."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Sam had long given up on trying to get out of the room. He would just have to wait for the right opportunity to arise. This Seriquin was what was consuming Sam's mind. He wracked every memory of his childhood for and recollection of a mention of such a beast but he was coming up empty.

The hunter looked over to his right as he heard his young companion groan from beside him.

Alex was holding his own pretty well. The teen hadn't thrown himself into a panic but Sam figured after seven missions as a spy being held captive wasn't exactly new to the boy. The supernatural element had to have been a shock though...but then again finding out your from a spy family couldn't have been too easy. Sam sighed, just when he thought his family was the most screwed up family in the world he meets Alex Rider. Sam still thought his family had Alex's beat but the teen's family was starting to come in at a close second.

The boy shifted and groaned again. He finally sighed and opened his eyes from where he was trying to get some sleep. Sam wished he could help with the teen's pain in some way.

"Well, so much for that." Alex muttered.

"Sorry," Sam sympathized.

"Not your fault...So, what can you tell me about my dad?" Alex asked. They were obviously going to be in the dark cell for awhile they might as well make the most out of it.

Sam shrugged.

"Not much. Let's see...He was chasing Lasriel and he got wind that he was somewhere in the Ohio area so he got a plane and came to America. He was looking for the demon and he found some poltergeist instead. Dad was also in the area looking in on the strange activity where he met up with your dad. They met and hit it off. I suppose they agreed to do the hunt together because the next thing I know Dad is introducing us to John and giving him the couch to crash on until they killed the thing. I remember one night I was trying to teach Dean how to play chess and Dean being Dean just wasn't getting it. Dean got frustrated and quit and your Dad laughed and said he'd play a couple rounds with me. I think he let me win though."

Alex nodded and imagined the scene playing out with himself in Sam's shoes with a sigh.

"Thanks. Sorry, I just had to ask." Alex said after a moment, it was rare he met someone who could give him an insight like that.

Sam noticed the teen's depressed tone. Alex had lost both of his parents. No matter how many fights he had with his father at least he had gotten to spend time with the man and gotten to know him.

But Sam knew what it was like to feel that hole in your chest of a loss of a parent. It ached with every passing thought, with every mention of their name.

"We lost my mom when I was a baby." Sam said before he even knew what he had said.

"Were both your parents hunters?"

Sam decided to spare the boy the long story.

"Uh, no. My parents were about as normal as yours were until she died. A demon killed her. Then Dad kinda went on a rampage to find out what and who killed mom."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, the point is...I know what's like to wonder about a parent. I've spent half my life asking questions about our mother to Dean. Dad didn't really like talking about her too much but Dean told me about her."

Alex nodded.

"Ian didn't like talking about them at all. After a certain age I just quit asking about them. You're lucky you have Dean, I guess."

Sam smiled.

"Yeah, I know I am."

**A/N- Another chapter under the belt. I hope Sammy and Cas aren't too bad. I'm about to have wisdom teeth surgery(gross) in a few days so I thought I'd try to update at least one story...and this one wonxD.**

**And who all watched the last episode of Supernatural? That ghost thing was creepy as hell!**

** Review!**

**Follow me on tumblr! **


	6. Chapter 6

"I still don't understand what you're doing." Alex said dully as he watched Sam write on the floor with his blood.

"It's called a Devil's trap. If we can get Lasriel to step in this then he going to be trapped in this circle until it's broke. Doesn't help us against that monster he's taken in as a pet but it's better than nothing I suppose."

"You look like a Satanist."

"I can't tell you how many times I've been told that in my life." Sam laughed as he finished and stepped back to admire his work. The room was dark and the trap itself was smaller because the only thing he could think to use was his blood and he was already light headed from the amount he had already lost...so maybe it would go unnoticed. Demons were cocky after all so they don't tend to look where they step.

He could only hope because he was steadily running out of ideas to defend them with. He moved back over to Alex and sat down with a sigh.

The teen's ankle was swelling considerably but at least the pain had died down to a quiet numb feeling as long as he kept the limb perfectly still.

Alex listened closely for the footfalls coming from upstairs. He tried to recognize a sign that they were starting to descend the stairs to the cellar. He had been lucky so far.

He wanted to trust that the man knew what he was doing. But he had seen the power Lasriel had unleashed. He doubted a regular man could do anything to stop the demon and it's monster.

"Sam?" Alex asked.

"Yeah?" Sam answered, promptly. He had been open and honest with him. Any question the boy asked he answered to some degree. The teen knew that he was holding back in some places but then again he was a bit grateful for that. Some things he was almost certain he didn't want to know.

"If Castiel's an angel why can't he just come and save us? Can't he just ask...God where we're at?"

Sam huffed out a laugh.

"No. Mainly because Lasriel has put Enochian Sigils around the place. Those things block Cas' powers. And as for God...Angels don't exactly have direct communication with him if that's what you're asking."

Alex sighed.

"Oh," He replied.

"No worries though. Who needs angel powers when you got a Winchester looking for you? Dean's worth more than the whole Garrison of Angels."

"You have a lot of faith in your brother." Alex noted.

Sam laughed again.

"I'm sure you will too by the end of all of this." He answered assuredly.

They were quiet for a few moments. Alex wanted to quit questioning the man but he found that once he stopped he couldn't stop.

"So, this is what you and Dean do? Go around and save people from demons? I mean that's the whole Hunter job description?"

"...Basically. Not just Demons though."

"What else is out there?"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Dean had a look of determination as he reloaded his gun and took aim at the glass bottles he had set up as makeshift targets. He desperately wanted a drink but he knew better than to impair his motor skills at a time like this. Not with Sammy and an innocent kid on the line.

He took a steady breath before firing each bullet hitting their marks as glass shattered to the ground.

He felt Bobby approach him from behind.

"Is there a reason why you're wasting perfectly good ammo?" The older man questioned, knowing full well the answer.

"I hate this, Bobby. Not being able to do anything while I wait for Cas to bring me some damn knife and hope that I get my brother back? That's not how I work." Dean ranted.

"And Alex," Bobby reminded.

"What?" Dean asked lamely.

"Just because one of our own is in trouble doesn't mean we're going to leave that kid high and dry. You're brother is more than capable of fending for himself if you would calm down and realize that. Alex is the one who has no clue as to what he's up against."

Dean huffed.

"Bobby, please. I know we're not going to abandon the kid. But...it's Sammy. He has to be okay."

"He's been in worse trouble than this and managed to survive. Your brother's smart. I have no doubt that he won't pull through."

"He better be." Dean replied, willing Cas to hurry as he retook aim with his gun for the next glass target.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Vampires?"

"Yes. And no, they don't sparkle."

"Cute. What about ghosts?"

"Yes. Different versions too."

"Werewolves?"

"Yep."

"_Zombies?_"

"Yes."

"Bigfoot?"

"..Actually, no."

"Well that's just great. The _least_ threatening thing on that list isn't real."

Sam laughed.

"Hey, you asked."

Alex sighed.

"Yeah, I'm definitely regretting it now."

"You want me to tell you the ones you left off the list?"

"No, no. I've had quite enough for today."

Sam laughed again and they settled down in silence for the moment. Alex had spent the last half hour rattling off Supernatural creatures and Sam would say if they were real or not. Being a hostage sure had it's downsides. Bad food and shear _boredom_.

"Do you think Dean's gotten in touch with Jack for me? At least to let her know I'm okay?" Alex asked after awhile. The last thing he needed was the woman busting into the Royal and General Bank demanding to know what had happened to him.

Sam's stomach dropped at the mention of the only woman left in the boy's life. He glanced at the teen before averting his glance. There was no way he could devastate the kid like that so he could only shrug once and say, "I doubt Dean did. Maybe Bobby gave her a ring though."

Alex nodded gratefully and leaned his head back and closed his eyes, willing the dull throb of his ribs to calm down as an involuntary shiver racked his body. The cold concrete of the floor was seeping deep into his bones.

Sam seemed to notice this and the fact that the boy was only in a thin t-shirt and pants and immediately started shrugging off one of this layers of clothing.

"Crap. I'm sorry, I didn't even think about you being cold." He apologized, as he held out his jacket to the boy as he mentally scolded himself.

_Dean would have noticed that, _he thought angrily. Dean was always noticing things like that about him. It had been drilled into his brain by his father. It was time for him to step up to the plate and be what Dean to him for Alex. The boy needed it.

"You don't have to do that. I'll be okay." Alex said stubbornly.

"You're cold. I have like three shirts on and a jacket. I can spare one piece of clothing, Alex." Sam replied, not waiting for the boy to reach his hands out to take the jacket and wrapping it around the teen firmly.

Alex nearly sighed in relief when the warmth of the jacket seeped into his body. Sam's body heat had made it nice and toasty.

"Thanks, Sam." He said awkwardly.

"No problem."

They lapsed into a boring silence again before Alex sighed, unable to bear the silence.

"What about mermaids? Are they real?"

And the game began again.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Dean! Get in here!" Bobby called from the cluttered desk where he monitored calls to the FBI and police departments.

"You got something?" Dean asked entering the room swiftly.

"Got a hell of a lot, actually. A couple with a cabin in the woods were found with their necks snapped. No signs of forced entry. The good part is the last call from that house was to the police station. They matched the times up and this is the call that was recorded." Bobby gestured to a tape recorder he had on his desk and pressed play.

_"__911, what's your emergency?"_

_ "Listen to me, I need you to get in touch with a Bobby Singer...Or a Sam or Dean Winchester. My name is Alex Rider, there's something after-"_

There was a scream from a woman echoing in through the recorder and the last voice Dean heard was Lasriel's voice telling Alex to put the phone down before the line went dead.

"Damn. The kid actually got away. That's more than some can say. You get an address?" Dean asked, his adrenaline slowly seeping in. He finally had something to do.

"Yeah, it's about two hours away from here. You get the car, I'll grab some ID's."

Dean nodded and waited until Bobby had left before he sighed.

"Alright, Cas, I don't know where you are but we got a lead on where Alex is...or was...apparently the kid managed to get away from Lasriel and get to a phone. Me and Bobby are checking it out now. We just need that dagger ASAP...so, let us know. Roger. Over...and out." Dean ended awkwardly, praying was never something he could get used to. Even just praying to Castiel.

He snatched up his keys and headed for the Impala, willing this lead to bring him to Alex and Sam.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The warmth of Sam's jacket had been enough to lull Alex into a light doze. He was startled out of his sleep as the door to the room thundered open and Lasriel sauntered into the room with a smile on his face as he spotted the teen. He had two bottles of water that he dropped carelessly to the floor along with a loaf of stale looking bread.

"Good news, Sam! Your brother and his angel are looking my dagger and as soon as it's been destroyed you'll be safely back with your brother." The demon announced his eyes not wavering from the injured teen. Alex hated the look but he refused to avert his eyes from Lasriel.

Sam had stood up and immediately moved to stand in front of Alex. He cursed silently as Lasriel missed the Devil's trap he had set up. He knew it had been too small but at least it hadn't been noticed yet. There was still hope for it at least.

"Me and my brother aren't leaving without Alex." He threatened.

"Oh, come on, Sam. He's just a kid. Kids die all the time. Just leave the boy in my care and he'll be fine. You and your brother can go back to playing Ghostbusters. You and I both know the boy's not going to be missed. Especially now." Lasriel said as he turned to share a look with Sam.

Sam glared at the demon, willing the son of a bitch to shut up.

But it was too late.

"What do you mean, 'especially now'?" Alex asked, his voice firm and loud but Sam could see the look of dread in his eyes as the boy looked at him.

"Alex..." Sam trailed shaking his head.

_"Just shut up. Not now."_ Said a voice over and over in Sam's head.

Lasriel turned his head gleefully back to the teen.

"Oh, this is too good. They didn't tell you? Alex...Jack's dead."

**A/n- Okay, I drew straws. This story won and got to be updated first. Hopefully this chapter will get better feedback. Last chapter must've sucked. Review and let me know how you liked it! **

**Question- can you even make a devil's trap out of blood? I don't even know you guys are just going to have to work with me. I suck.**

**And to the anon who asked what season this was going to be set in- Originally I thought it was going to be in season 4...but I'm not sure I like that idea anymore...It shouldn't matter too much but if it does I'll give a definite answer a few chapters ahead of time. **


	7. Chapter 7

Sam watched in muted horror as he saw the color drain completely from Alex's face. The teen turned his gaze towards the man who was supposed to be helping him.

"Is he telling the truth?" Alex demanded with a unmistakable quiver in his voice.

"Alex..." Same began sadly. But the boy was having none of it.

"You killed her!" He cried, heaving himself up and throwing himself at the demon who had stepped back to the boy to watch the pain in his face more closely. Either the Alex's adrenaline or white hot rage had muted the pain from his injuries as he lashed out violently at Lasriel.

But even as quick as the boy was he never even got to land a punch, Lasriel was too quick. As Alex came at him Lasriel grabbed him by the throat and pinned the struggling teen against the wall while simultaneously flinging Sam across the room and holding him there as the man moved to assist Alex.

Cutting off the boy's airway he leaned in close but when he spoke, he spoke loudly.

"Are you seeing the pattern here, kid? You try to escape me, people will die. If it's not someone you love it will be some innocent little couple like you saw the other day. You are mine, kid. The sooner you realize this the sooner what's left of your already guilty conscious can be saved."

He held Alex for a moment longer relishing in the uter pain in the boy's eyes. Hearing Winchester struggling and cussing behind him he finally relinquished his hold Alex's throat.

Gasping, Alex slumped down, an utterly defeated look setting deep in his eyes much to Lasriel's excitement. The kid was almost broke.

_'I can't hurt you anymore, John, but your kid's now mine forever.'_ The demon though, hoping that somewhere John Rider was seeing this.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Is this seriously what this bastard wants?" Dean asked the angel, holding up the long dagger that was dirty and terribly crooked. It was so dull it didn't look like it could cut soft butter.

"Yes, and it wasn't easy to find," Castiel replied defensively as if Dean had personally insulted his ability.

"So how does this work? Just stab the Seriquin and he dies? Or what?"

"Not exactly. You have to stab it through his head. And..."

"And what?"

"And the person being siphoned for blood to summon the monster has to be the one to do it. It won't work otherwise."

Dean glared daggers at the angel.

"Are you kidding me? _Alex_ has to do this?" He thundered.

"Dean, I don't make the rules this is just how it is." Castiel pointed out tiredly but firmly putting Dean back in check. His anger shouldn't be directed at him for no reason.

"Great. This is going to be a bitch."

"Yeah, what else is new. We got what the asshole wants. Now what's the plan?" Bobby said, pulling the two back into the present problem and their plans to stop Lasriel and save Alex and Sammy began to unfold.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Sam was worried. After spilling the truth, Lasriel left Alex and Sam alone again. The onlyproblem was Alex. Sam had expected anger either directed at him or the demon. Or crying or yelling..._anything_ other than what he was getting. Which was nothing.

Alex was sitting with his head in his hands, hiding his face. No amount of prodding could break the boy out of it. The only thing that got any sort of reaction was if Sam touched him. Any kind of comforting or consoling hand resulted in Alex flinching violently away.

Sam couldn't blame him either. This sucked. Lasriel had set his sights on Alex and wasn't turning lose. Before Sam was confused by his brother's determination to keep him out of a foster care system. But now it was different. He could see and understand everything that his brother was trying to do.

Alex deserved more. A lot more. A devotion to help him was settling deep within him as well.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"You are troubled." Castiel observed as he watched Dean flip through Alex's file from MI6.

"Cas, how bad was all of this, really? MI6 using Alex. I mean, yeah, he went on missions but I mean...how messed up is this kid, man?"

The angel cocked his head as if contemplating the words before coming to a decision and walking over to the man.

"Perhaps, I should just show you." He stated, moving to touch his forehead with his fingers only to have Dean lean away warily.

"Dean, the boy's life is more complicated than a folder thick enough to be a book. You wanted to understand."

The hunter contemplated this. He wanted to understand. MI6's file wasn't anything more than a bunch of files stating what happened. There wasn't even any mention of Alex. Just the word 'Agent'. But he also knew what Cas was talking about doing. He would see everything and feel all the feelings Alex had had. The whole thing seemed a bit intruding.

"Dean," Castiel questioned. It was now or never.

Dean sighed heavily as his curiousity won over.

"Yeah, okay, do it."

Dean saw a flash of light and suddenly his mind was filled with an overwhelming feeling of sadness and the familiar sense that the weight of the world was being placed upon his shoulders. Then he began to see what the angel mean when he said 'complicated'. Boy, what an understatement.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Castiel watched in sadness as he poured Alex's life into the hunter's mind. He could feel the rage welling up in the man before him. He had known it would happen. Dean's personality compelled him with the urge to help people.

When Dean snapped back to reality it was with a pain filled gasp.

"Shit," Dean muttered as he bent forward and tried to regain his breath.

"The boy's life has not been easy since his uncle's death. Alex's soul is deeply scarred. The innocence that usually embodies a child, even a teenager, has long since been ripped from him."

"Cas, what the hell? No one's tried to stop this?"

Castiel smiled sadly.

"Not everyone's morality and helpful sense is as strong as yours is, Dean."

"And you're sure he has no one?"

"Perhaps a distant relative and neither one of them knows the other even exists."

Dean sighed heavily.

"Great. I really don't know what to do about this. Maybe a foster care would be the best for him."

"It wouldn't work. Those government agencies...MI6 or even the...CIA, as they are acronymly called, would find him."

"Not when I'm through with them." Dean vowed.

"You against an entire government agency?"

"Well, maybe with a bit of angelic help." Dean said with a knowing smile.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Sam had long since given up trying to talk to Alex. Instead he had positioned himself directly in front of the devil's trap. The next time Lasriel entered the room he would attempt to taunt the demon over to him and hopefully into stepping on the trap. He could only hope Lasriel wouldn't have time to hurt Alex and summon that monster before then.

Looking over at Alex he felt a pang of guilt hit him again. Alex still hadn't moved from his slumped spot. From Sam's angle he could see a glimpse of Alex's neck which was turning a deep purple from Lasriel's crushing hand.

It was nearly an hour later before any sound from Alex was elicited**. **Then, as if Alex had been shot with a taser the boy jumped to an upright positionand clamped a hand over his mouth before leaning to the side and began dry heaving. Disregarding Alex's earlier demeanor the man went over to Alex and put a hand on the kid's quivering shoulder.

Alex obviously hadn't eaten or drank anything because nothing was coming up, leaving Alex with nothing but a painful dry heave.

Remembering Dean muttering things along the lines of, "It'll be okay, Sammy. Just get it out, you'll be okay," when he was sick, he triedto emulate his brother's comforting words and tone.

When Alex finally straightened back up and looked at Sam, the man nearly crumbled under the kid's gaze. Alex's eyes were filled with such pain and misery that Sam had seen mirrored in his and his brother's eyes so many times before.

"You lied to me." Alex accused, but Sam noticed that there wasn't much heat behind it...yet. Sam still had a chance to recover the boy's trust if he played his cards right.

"Alex, you gotta believe me, we wanted to. But we couldn't risk you being too upset to handle learning about demons and the fact one was after you as well as deal with...Jack."

Alex glared at the man.

"You should have told me instead of having to learn about it from that bastard." He said viciously, although his voice quivered with each word.

Sam nodded concedingly.

"You're probably right. I made a mistake."

Alex shook his head sullenly.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter." There was an uncomfortable pause before Alex spoke again.

"How did she die? Did she suffer much?"

"He stabbed her. She almost immediately fell unconscious. I doubt she hurt too much. Dean and I...we tried to save her, the ambulance just didn't make it."

Alex was silent again and for a moment Sam thought he may begin to cry but he surprised the man and managed to keep the tears at bay. It troubled him a bit though. When their father died even Dean couldn't stop tears from falling freely down his face.

"Sam?" Alex called softly. At that moment Sam found that he would have answered anything and everything Alex asked of him.

"How do you kill a demon?"

Except that.

"Alex, I know you're pissed. But you gotta let Dean and I take care of Lasriel. Trust me, we've been where you're at and we're not going to let this Bastard off the hook easily. He's going to pay for what he's done."

"Dean said your dad died on a job."

"Yeah, he did." Sam replied, mildly getting whiplash from the sudden topic change.

"Did you kill the think that killed him?"

Sam swallowed thickly.

"Dean did...pretty much."

"If anyone else had killed him would you be satisified?"

Sam shook his head no, seeing where the conversation was heading.

"How do you kill a demon, Sam?" Alex pressed again.

Sam looked the boy in the eye. There was a look that he kenw well. He had seen it in his father's eyes, his own and his brother's. A look of revenge.

"Okay, fine."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Nearly four hours later Lasriel was back with the cup that he would put Alex's blood into.

"Almost time for you to go home, Sammy." Again his eyes weren't looking at the hunter, but at the boy.

"It's Sam, asshole." Sam said, beginning the taunting in hopes of getting the demon's sights off Alex.

But Lasriel only ignored him.

"Time to earn your keep, kid." He noted as he squatted down in front Alex.

"So, this is how it's going to work? You couldn't hack it in Hell so you're back and the only thing you can handle is beating a kid?" Sam asked with a laugh.

Lasriel cast a sideways glance at the man.

"You talk too much, Winchester."

And then Alex was yelling and blood was spewing like a leaky faucet from his mouth.

Sam growled and tried to lunge but was held painfully to the ground.

The demon held the goblet to Alex's mouth for him to bleed into.

Sam looked at the scene as he tried vainly to escape and he noticed Lasriel wasn't holding Alex down.

There was a look of joy on his face as the demon watched the boy writhe in pain. When the cup was almost full Lasriel sat it aside. Then Sam noticed Alex was staring at the devil's trap that was almost directly behind Lasriel now.

Then the teen lurched forward, all of his body slamming into the demon. Lasriel was sent reeling into the devil's trap.

Alex groaned and rolled a few paces away from Lasriel before slumping to the floor. And suddenly Sam could move. The man shot up and went to Alex. The boy had passed out.

"You damn brat!" Lasriel thundered as he stood up and went to move towards them. But then he stopped dead in his tracks and looked down.

"Winchester! Let me out or the next time I get my hands on that kid I'll snap his neck!" He yelled.

Sam ignored him. Alex had either passed out from pain and most likely blood loss. Gently as he could, he scooped Alex up in his arms.

"Sit tight, you son of a bitch. Dean'll be back here soon to waste your ass."

"Get back here, Winchester. That kid is mine!"

As fast as he could Sam raced up the stairs and out of the house. He was hoping for a car or vehicle of some kid but of course there was none. HE was stranded. He also didn't know how far the Enochian Sigils blocking Cas from hearing his prayers went out he had no choice but to start as fast as he could down the dirt road without hurting Alex more. Over and over in his head he called for Cas, hoping the angel would finally hear him.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Dean, we can't just go barging in with your guns and holy water-" Cas was saying heatedly before stopping midsentence.

"Cas?" Dean asked.

"It's Sam." Cas announced. The angel quickly stood up to Dean and Bobby and laid a hand on them.

And suddenly they were on a dirt road with a tall figure approaching them from behind.

"Sam!" Dean cried, being the first to recognize his brother.

"Dean! Cas, get over here!"

There was a huddled figure in Sam's arms and Dean knew who it was even in the dark.

"Get us back to my place!" Bobby ordered. Cas nodded and with a blink the five of the mwere in Bobby's living room.

Sam gave a sigh of relief as he laid Alex's bruised and bloody body out on the couch.

"Cas," Dean called, wincing as Sam pointed tiredly to the swollen ankle on the boy.

"He's lost a lot of blood." Cas observed.

"Lasriel drained him like crazy. Twice before I got there and again right before we got away."

Castiel firmly grasped Alex's ankle, making the boy groan even in his unconscious state. There was a glow of light around Cas' hand and when he pulled away the joint was finally back in place.

"Alright, Sam, what the hell just happened?"

"We have to go back. Lasriel is stuck in a devil's trap in a run down cabin about a mile from where you found me."

Dean nodded and picked up his knife that was lying on the coffee table.

"Cas and I will handle it. You just sit tight here with Bobby. You look like crap, little brother."

"But-"

"You heard your brother you idgit go clean yourself up." Bobby ordered pushing the younger man to the stairs.

"Okay, but Dean, Lasriel had Alex's blood already ready to summon the Seriquin. You gotta get rid of it."

"We'll take care of it, Sammy."

Cas nodded and grabbed Dean's shoulder and suddenly they were gone.

"How bad are you hurt, Sam?" Bobby asked, giving him a once over.

"Just a few scrapes on my chest. Lasriel didn't give a rat's ass about me. He only laid into Alex...and Bobby...Lasriel told Alex about Jack. The kid's in Hell."

Bobby sighed and looked sadly down at the teen.

"What matters is that he's safe now. Go clean up. First aid's in the cabinet. You need help you holler. I'll tend to Alex."

Sam nodded and gave one last glance to Alex as Bobby covered him with a blanket before heading upstairs. He had gotten the kid to safety. Somehow Sam thought that was only going to be the easy part.

**A/N- Little nervous about this one. Let me know what you think. Hopefully no one's TOO painfully OOC. Sorry it's taken so long too!**

**And side note- Season 8 of supernatural? I'm loving it sooo much!**


	8. Chapter 8

Bobby sighed as he continued to make Alex as comfortable as possible on his lumpy couch. Other than making sure the kid was breathing and had a heartbeat...there wasn't really much he could do.

He heard Sam make his way back down the stairs and he turned to access the man.

"Feel better?"

Sam nodded truthfully. The long shower had refreshed him and made the kinks in his muscles loosen a bit.

"He ok?" He questioned as he walked into the living room and sat near the sleeping boy.

"Still out like a light. I'm sure he's fine though. Cas would've known if he wasn't and told us to take him to the hospital. The kid probably just needs sleep. Don't even think Cas can't fix exhaustion."

Sam's stomach protested from the lack of hunger and Bobby sighed when Sam made no move to go to the kitchen. Bobby grabbed him by the arm and ushered him to the kitchen table.

"Bobby-"

"Don't Bobby me. You need food."

"But Alex-"

"Alex is sleeping and will be for awhile. Now sit."

Sam complied with a sullen look making sure to sit where he could still see into the living room from the table.

Bobby went to work making two sandwiches.

"What do you think is taking Dean and Cas so long?" Sam finally questioned when they were both halfway through their meal.

"You know how the two of them work. They have to argue and then stare lustfully at each other before they can get anything done. I'm sure they're fine too. Just relax boy."

And this, turns out, was at least half right.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Dean and Cas finally finished their walk back to the house Lasriel was at. With the Enochian Sigils still in effect there would be no angel mojo to pop them directly into the house and Cas smiting the demon was out too. Looks like Dean would be able to pull out Ruby's knife and put it to good use after all.

There was one point that was being questioned as both man and angel stood outside the house.

"If we destroy the cup that has to be used to summon the Seriquin then there won't be any need to involve Alex in this anymore and he won't have to be the one to kill the thing."

"And what do you suppose we do if someone manages to summon the Seriquin without the cup sometime in the future? It's better if we just have Alex kill the Seriquin and be done with the creature."

"Did you _see_ the way that kid looked, Cas? Cause I did. He looked like shit. I'm not going to put the kid through anymore pain."

"What pain would that be? Sam said Lasriel had already gotten the blood from the boy all we have to do is summon the creature and have Alex stab him. And we'll be there. I'm sure he won't be harmed."

"And you know what that makes us? That makes us in the same category that those bastards at MI6 are in. We'd be using him for our own personal gain and I won't have that on me."

"I hardly think that's how the boy will see it."

Dean suddenly turned to the angel.

"You know what? I say we let him decide. If he wants to gank the thing then we'll do it you're way if he doesn't then I destroy the cup and that'll be the end of it."

Cas looked less than happy at putting the decision in the hands of a child but he nodded his consent nonetheless.

"Fine." He agreed.

"Good. Now can we please go kill _this_ bitch? I'd like to get this over with."

They entered the house cautiously and made their way down to the basement and sure enough there was a less than happy demon standing in the middle of the devil's trap.

Dean entered the room with a smug smile.

"I gotta say in this whole bad plan the _worst_ part was kidnapping my brother. He's not exactly stupid you know."

Lasriel's glare intensified.

"No, the bad part was that I didn't maim your brother so that helping the boy escape would've been out of the question. Silly me. It won't next time trust me."

Dean's smile turned menacing.

"No, see there won't be a next time because you're not leaving this room." Dean said as he pulled out the knife and held it lightly in one hand before taking one step into the devil's trap and shoving the knife into Lasriel's stomach. He held the knife there longer than necessary just to make sure the son of a bitch felt the pain nice and good before he twisted it and killed him. Dean stepped back and let the body fall to the floor.

He looked over to Cas who was holding a flask that Dean knew would be filled with Alex's blood. They began their depressingly long walk back to where the enochian sigils ended and Dean's yearning for the Impala increased with each step he and the angel took.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

When Dean and Cas finally appeared back in the living room of Bobby's house Sam looked them over critically from his spot in the chair closest to the couch that occupied the sleeping teenager.

"Why the hell do you have that?" He demanded as soon as his eyes landed on the goblet that held Alex's blood.

Cas only sat the cup down on a nearby desk and waited for Dean to calm his brother down.

"Depends on what Bond Jr. wants us to do. Either we're going to destroy the cup or we're going to summon the Seriquin and stab the bitch to death with this," Dean said as he held up the rusty and mangled old dagger.

"Killing it seems like it would be the most effective way to end this. Why is it up to Alex?" Sam questioned.

"Because none of us can be the one to do it. The only way this thing will die is if the person whose blood is being used to summon the Seriquin is the one to kill it"

"_Alex_ has to go head to head with this thing? Dean, the kid isn't even conscious."

"I know that. Try explaining that to feather brain over there." Dean said throwing Cas under the metaphoric bus.

"Sam, you said it yourself it would be the most effective way to ensure the beast doesn't resurface."

"Cas, that was before I knew Alex was-"

"Doesn't matter anyways. We're going to let Alex have his say in this. If he wants to kill this thing then we let him and we protect him every step of the way. If he doesn't then we melt this cup down and focus on what we're going to do with him once this is all over." Dean replied decisively.

"Has he awoken since we've been gone?" Cas asked peering questioningly at the boy.

"No, he's groaned a few times and shifted himself a bit but other than that he hasn't regained consciousness. Is he going to be okay?" Sam asked.

"Of course. I healed him to the best of my ability. I doubt he slept or rested much in his captivity. That combined with the blood loss it's exhausted him."

"So, while Sleeping Beauty sleeps it off I'm going to go eat the rest of that pie that's hid behind the milk and orange juice." Dean announced as he gave his brother one more subtle calculating glance to make sure he was okay. He then marched his way to the kitchen despite Bobby's grumbling without heat about never having food in the house when the boys visited.

It wasn't long before his brother joined him in the kitchen and sat back at the table to finish what was left of a sandwich.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Dean. I promise. I was just used as a bartering tool the entire time. Few scrapes is all. You killed Lasriel, right?"

"Of course." Dean replied with a 'duh' look.

"Alex knows Jack's dead and that Lasriel killed her. Right before we got away he asked me how to kill a demon."

"Well lucky for him I saved him the trouble. The kid shouldn't have to be put through anymore crap."

"What do you mean?"

" Sam, MI6 has blackmailed, lied, and just completely _used_ this kid. It's disgusting. Especially after all that his father and uncle has done for them. It wouldn't surprise me if Alan Blunt was a demon himself."

"Why do you sound like you know about this personally?" Sam questioned. He and Dean had been given the basic run down by Cas an hour before they were hauled to London to retrieve Alex...but names? They weren't given many.

"Cas gave me the whole front row seat right in here." Dean answered as he tapped his head with his spoon. He sat across his brother and dug into the delicious pie.

"Wait, so you know everything? I don't think Alex is gonna like Cas projecting his life into people's minds like a Lifetime movie, Dean."

"Probably not. We'll just keep it our little secret for now. But Alex is like ten times better than James Bond ever had time to be."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's reference and finished off the rest of his sandwich.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

When Alex woke up he immediately wished he hadn't. His head throbbed as the events of the last few days hit him like a train. Jack was dead...and he was alone. Tears stung his eyes. It took him a long time to calm his emotions down to pay attention to where he was. He didn't open his eyes in case he was still in danger and needed the element of surprise. As he listened through he recognized Sam talking to Dean in a calm voice. Cautiously he cracked his eyes opened and groaned as a nearby light filled his retinas.

Footsteps immediately started toward him at his groan.

"You okay, kid?" Dean asked as he laid a hand on his shoulder to help him sit up.

Sam came in the room next with a glass of water and handed it to the teen. Alex accepted it and thirstily sipped the water. Dean himself was pleased to see that this time Alex had lost his suspicion of them drugging him. It was small but it was progress. He didn't like any kid thinking of him as the enemy.

After gulping down half of the water Alex finally answered Dean.

"The only thing that hurts is my head. So I feel a lot better than I should. Why is that?" He said as he carefully rolled his now healed ankle.

"I told you Cas would fix you up as soon as we got out of there. The head ache is from the bloodloss."

"Right. The angel. I forgot." Alex replied as he shook his head.

"You hungry?" Sam asked after a minute of silence.

Alex smiled almost shyly.

"Starving, actually."

"I'll make you a sandwich?" Sam offered, jumping at something to do when Alex nodded gratefully.  
>That left Dean and Alex alone. For some reason Alex felt vaguely guilty as Dean sat across from him and he didn't know why. He knew he had screwed up getting caught...but why was it so prominent when Dean peered at him?<br>"I'm sorry your brother got hurt trying to help me."

Dean cocked his head slightly.

"That's not your fault. But you're both safe now. You both did good and I took care of the rest."

Alex looked sharply at him at that.

"You killed them? Lasriel and the Seriquin?"

"I killed Lasriel. Sammy tells me you wanted to be the one to end that bastard and I don't blame you but I didn't really have time to wait for you to wake up. He's gone now and he's not going to hurt you or anyone else."

Alex sighed and nodded. He doubted he would be able to go through with it anyways. He didn't have it in him.

"I...don't know what I'm going to do now."

Dean sighed and shook his head as Sam re entered the room with the promised sandwich.

"Let's take this one step at a time. No one's forcing you to leave. You can stay here as long as it takes for us to figure out what's best for you. For now, just worry about resting and stuffing your face until you're full." Dean said as Sam handed the food over and nodded in agreement at his brother's words.

"We're not going to throw you to the wolves." Sam assured.

Alex shook his head sadly.

"It doesn't matter. As soon as Blunt realizes Jack's dead he's going to find me and drag me to live somewhere that he can have access to me at all times. My life is pretty much set now. You think they'll at least give me an Aston Martin like James Bond?" He asked, attempting to make light of the situation.

"You leave MI6 to me and Cas. I've got an idea about how to end that too." Dean assured as he clapped the boy on the shoulder.

"What are you going to do? Kill him? While I appreciate the offer I don't think you really want MI6 to be after you, Dean. I'm not sure exactly what you guys do but I don't think you need that to deal with too, Dean."

"Never said anything about killing, Buddy. You let me take care of it. Just eat your sandwich, get some sleep, and relax. We'll figure out the rest later, alright?" Dean assured as he moved to walk out of the room.

"Okay, Dean." Alex said doubtfully but none the less agreed with the man.

Sam stood up after a moment too.

"Get some rest. If Dean says he has a plan then I'm sure he does. You just have to trust him."

"I don't want you guys to get into trouble with MI6 because of me. I know you can handle the Supernatural side of the world but do you really think Dean can handle the spy world?"

Sam smiled and let out a small laugh.

"I haven't seen much that my brother can't do. Just give him a chance, okay?"

Alex nodded once again but still didn't like the thought of risking the man's life just for the sake of him getting away from MI6.

Sam also walked out of the room to give Alex privacy and as soon as the man left Alex put his head in his hands. The stress was getting to him. So many things were happening at once and he didn't know how much longer he could keep his head above water.

**A/N- bleegh. Idk what I'm doing. I don't like this chapter and I don't like how I wrote Dean this chapter. I'll do better next time. I've been at home with a poor sick dog for the past two days so I thought it best to crank out a chapter to ease my stress. This story won. Next up is Dead Man Walking for anyone that's following my stories. **

**Review! If anyone's on Tumblr go follow the ask-tom-harris blog and ask him some questions! He's getting lonely. **


End file.
